Sly Cooper Drabbles
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: Basically a place for all and any of my Sly Cooper drabbles. There will be OC's involved in some of them, some may not. Rated T just in case.


**Alright guys, this drabble is basically Marsh realizing how Senaka feels about him and that mushy stuff. I'll try to make the next one more interesting for you lot next time okay?**_  
_

**Senaka Midorashi belongs to ME.  
**

**William Marsh belongs to LightHeart77  
**

**Everybody else belongs to SuckerPunch  
**

* * *

_"Oh, maybe it wasn't a waste." Senaka said, skipping off to go speak to the rather handsome fox she'd set her eyes on. He was rather tall with bright orange fur and blue eyes, contradicting his black hair perfectly._

_She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder with a smile. She smiled as he looked at her and held out her hand. "I'm Senaka Midorashi, who're you," She asked, smiling to him. The fox blushed slightly but shook her hand none the less. "I'm Marsh... William Marsh." He said a little shyly. Senaka smiled and stood in front of him, tucking her black hair behind her ear as her own light blue eyes seemed to shine in glee. Her tail swayed side to side slowly, right in time with Marsh's tail swings. She put her arms behind her back and extended her smile more to show her fangs a bit._

_"What's a cutie like you doing all the way out here?" She asked him, making him blush darker. Marsh looked away shyly, trying not to meet her gaze as she waited patiently for an answer. "I'm here on business... I-I'm a cop..." He stuttered out, Senaka's smile curving up into a grin. "Neat!" She said happily._

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I started**_

_**I'm chasing after you**_

Marsh slowly struggled to sit up as he heard Senaka's scream of pain tear through the air, Neyla's maniacal laugh following them. The wound on his back caused him great pain, but now it felt like nothing more than a mere singe. He looked up slowly, his heart dropping when he saw Senaka's body attached to that...that MACHINE that was draining her very life-force to fuel a new and improved Clockwerk.

"You're tough girl, just let me kill you already!" Neyla laughed out, grinning insanely as Senaka's screams rose up again. "NEVER!" She screamed back, tears rolling down her face. Marsh growled before roaring in anger, tackling Neyla to the ground and punching her in the face. "LET HER GO!" He demanded, "NOW!" Neyla chuckled before she started laughing again and grinning up to him.

"You love her, don't you boy?"

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held on to**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

_"Get back here you thief!" Marsh yelled, shooting at the girl running away who was laughing gleefully. "What's the matter Inspector?" She teased him, "Can't handle a little game?" He growled and jumped down, landing in front of her with his shock pistol pointed right at her. "Don't move," he said sternly, eyes narrowed on Senaka. She blinked before grinning charmingly and swaying her tail._

_"Now you wouldn't shoot a lady, would you Marsh?" She asked as Marsh pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He smirked and kept the pistol pointed at her, hesitating. "Depends on the lady, I guess." Senaka smirked before setting the butt of her cane on the ground and leaning forward a bit. She stared at him for the longest time before smacking the gun out of his hands and kissing him, making him go wide-eyed at her._

_She pulled away and dashed off, leaving him standing there in a daze as she got away._

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking**_

_**Completely incomplete**_

_**I'll take your invitation**_

_**You take all of me**_

Marsh hesitated as Neyla said that, fist in the air and ready to strike again. Neyla smirked and flipped her legs up and around his neck, throwing him off her and into the wall. He cried out in pain as his shoulder was popped out of it socket, but he refused to stay down. He stood up and popped his shoulder back into place with a snarl. "Aw, is dah whittle kitten angwey?" Neyla cooed in baby talk, making Marsh's eye twitch.

He roared and charged at her again, swinging a punch. Neyla ducked and brought her claws up, scratching up his left cheek. She knee'd him in the gut, sending him crippling to the floor. "Listen William," she said, using his first name, "I know you're angry and confused with conflicting emotions. But I'm going to give you the chance of a lifetime." She knelt down and tilted his chin up to face her. "JOIN ME..." She whispered, his eye's widening, "And forget the girl... We can have it all..." She slide around him with a grin, Marsh looking at the ground in thought. "We can rule TOGETHER..." She said, draping her arms around his neck from behind and stroking his cheek. "Just..." She leaned up to his ear. "ASK..."

Marsh sat there, deep in thought as his eyes wandered around before they fell on Senaka. The machine had stopped long ago, leaving the broken, sobbing girl hanging there with bruises and cuts all over her. She gave Marsh a weak stare, barely alive. His eyes widened in sudden realization, feeling like an idiot for not noticing it sooner.

**She loved him.**

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held on to**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

"You..." He said to Neyla, a grin spreading on her face. But it was short-lived as Marsh elbowed her in the face and kicked her away with sudden strength she never knew he had. "Thank you... But I'm not joining you." He said, walking over and unchaining Senaka from the machine, hugging her close as she sobbed into his chest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her safely away from the machine and laid her down against a rock. "Rest now." He said sternly, yet gently. Senaka gave a weak smile before passing out, her demons wrapping a mucus like substance around her wounds that then turned into a safe covering to let them heal.

Marsh got up and gave Neyla a dark glare, cracking his knuckles. It was time to end it all. Neyla got up and spit blood out of her mouth, grabbing her whip. Marsh grabbed his shock pistol from the table and pointed it at her, daring her to try something. Neyla smirked and stood up before throwing smoke pellets on the ground, fogging the room up. Marsh listened carefully all around him, ear twitching and turning as he picked up different sounds.

Once the smoke cleared her head the sound of metal moving and shifting, his eyes widening in horror. Clock-La was alive again. _"You cannot beat me! I am immortal!"_ Clock-La shouted as she shot through the roof of the building. "Oh no you don't!" Marsh yelled, chasing after her. He wasn't going to let her hurt anybody else... Even if it killed him.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**And I don't know what I'm tapping into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

Marsh landed on the roof and got ready as Clock-La hovered in front of him. "Marsh!" A voice yelled, causing both of them to look over. Carmelita flew a helicopter with Sly on the gun. "Shoot holes in her armor! We need to take her down!" She ordered as Clock-La focused on Sly now with a screech. Marsh nodded and took steady aim, firing and getting the left wing.

Sly focused all his fire on the holes Marsh created, getting a nasty feeling that it wouldn't be enough. Marsh kept shooting when he heard some bombs go off. He looked down in horror when the building started to self destruct...with Senaka still inside. "MARSH!" A voice yelled, causing him to look over, spotting Alexa and Chase. "We'll handle her, go get Senaka and get her out of here!" He nodded and jumped down into the building to see smoke everywhere. He coughed a bit as he made his way to the area he'd set Senaka in.

Once he'd located the girl, he picked her up in his arms and started running. _"MARSH! You have TWENTY SECONDS!" _He heard Jamie's panicked voice through his earpiece, causing him to run faster. He stopped once he cleared the smoke to see guards running around and panicking. The guards... They're still innocent people, despite the things they did... He sighed and started running.

_"Twelve seconds!"_ He jumped down to a lower level and leaped over a few barrels. He jumped down the flight of stairs, landing on his feet easily. He looked around and spotted the door. Almost there... _"SEVEN SECONDS!" _He ran past the guards and rammed the door open. "Come on people, outside!" He yelled, getting their attention as they started heading out. "Move it, move it! We don't have time!"

_**There's nothing else to lose**_

_**There's nothing else to find**_

_**There's nothing in the world**_

_**That can change my mind**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**There is nothing else**_

Marsh heard the final bomb go off and his ears went flat against his head in horror. There were still people in there... He shook his head and kept running, guilt hanging on his head as the whole building caved in. The force caused him to fly forward, landing him on his back by the Cooper Van. "Marsh!" Penelope yelped, rushing over to him and helping him up as Murray took Senaka. Marsh shook his head, still dazed by the explosion but her looks around in worry. "How many made it out...?!" He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I started**_

_**I'm chasing after you**_

"Easy..." Akuma said, gently sitting the worried boy down. "About three quarters made it out, don't worry..." She rummaged around in the van before holding out a cup of tea. "Here, drink." She said sternly, wrapping a blanket around him. Marsh chuckled a bit and drank the tea. "So, you kiss her yet?" Akuma asked, making Marsh spit the tea right back out in shock. "WHAT!?" He yelped, face bright red. Akuma merely giggled and set Senaka on the blankets in the van. "Nothing."

He sighed and hugged the blanket closer around him, drinking the tea again. He rubbed his index finger against the cup when he saw a familiar reflection shine in his tea. He looked up, surprised to see the guru. "Hey..." He muttered. "Greetings." The guru said, neither of them noticing the girl sitting up quietly.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held on to**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

The guru sat next to him setting his staff in his lap. "I sense great confusion in you Marsh." the guru said, "Along with mixed emotions... And its all towards young Senaka." Marsh sighed and hugged his knee's, setting the cup of tea aside. "I'm confused all right... I mean, ever since she stumbled into my life, its been like an adventure all in its own. No matter where she went, I was always on her tail... But then this all happened... I let her get hurt... I let the woman I love get hurt..." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Well... I'll just leave you two alone then." The guru said, making Marsh look up. "Wha-" "You love me..?"

Marsh froze and slowly turned around, his eyes meeting hers. They sat there for the longest time before Marsh shot up and pulled her into a two-armed hug. "Oh thank god.." He sighed out. Senaka sat there before smiling slyly as she pushed him away. "You never answered me William. You LOVE me?" She asked, holding the sly smile easily as Marsh blushed darker. "Well, I- Uh- Um... Can we talk? Away from everybody else?" He asked, holding a hand out to her.

She blinked and took his hand, getting out of the van after grabbing a blanket. He led her into the woods, sitting down by a lake with her. "Okay, we're alone. You can talk now." Senaka said, looking at the fox. He sighed and looked at her. "Look, ever since I started chasing you I've been... confused," he said, "I've had mixed emotions about you, like anger, then happiness... But now.." He looked into her eyes and smiled, resting his hand on her's. "I've realized that no matter what you do... I'd always be right behind you... When I could've been beside you this whole time."

Senaka blushed before embracing him, hugging him close. Marsh smiled and kept his arms around her, kissing her head. She pulled away with a large smile of joy, tearing up a bit. Marsh smiled and stroked her cheek gently, neither of the two noticing a certain half-vixen sitting in a tree with a camera. Marsh leaned in and kissed her softly, hugging her close as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

Alexa grinned and got a perfect picture of the two before running off with a giggle. Marsh pulled away and smiled lovingly.

"I love you." He said, resting his forehead against Senaka's. "I love you too.." She replied, smiling wide.

_**Just hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you...**_


End file.
